Love is Never Easy
by strange1
Summary: AU Set in Sunnydale with the gang near the beginning of their freshman year. Tara has just moved to town and her home life is less than desirerable. Willow still is crushing on Xander. Will these two get together?
1. Chapter 1

AN-This will be a W/T pairing. I will try and use all the characters but it will focus on mostly them. Buffy will come into play, but not till later. As with all my stories, if you have any comments or suggestions I'd love to hear about them. I hope you enjoy my latest W/T story.

The sun was setting over a beautiful little valley that Tara had found while exploring. It was how she spent most of her free time. Being this near to nature felt so right to her, it made her complete, at least for a little while. That was probably why her being a Wiccan was so right and natural. It was as if all things balanced out when she was being true to herself.

There were times when she could not. As hard as she tried, her mind wandered back to the past week's events. Her mother was gravely ill. Her father was drinking more than ever. He had just lost his job because of his non sober ways. To hear him tell it, the company had downsized just like everyone else was. But everyone knew that was not what truly had happened. Her brother was actually being kind to her which made her suspicious. Of course, anyone being nice to her brought out red flags.

Here she was now in a new town. They had to move for several reasons. One, her father was too well known around town as a drunk and unreliable employee. Two, her mother needed the best medical care that money could buy. It was unusual, but the smaller town of Sunnydale was the best suited for her needs. Then, there was the third reason. Her father made it sound like the only reason. She had been outed as a witch and a lesbian. Her father would not have her shaming him like that. Yet he drank himself into oblivion every day. But before he did, he would be abusive and hateful to her. It was a wonder she was still alive.

Tara took a deep breath inhaling the clean air. It was as if that simple act could purify her thoughts and her body. Another thing that she wished was so simple. But life was never simple. She had learned that from the age of six when her mother had first gotten sick. At such a tender age, she was asked to do all that her mother had done for the family. By asked it was actually forced upon her. Since then, she had no friends and very little time to herself. But she also took care of her mother which was very rewarding.

The only downside was to go into that little room her father had shoved her into and watched with every breath that she took just how much more of her life slipped away from her. It haunted her so that every night held a different nightmare about how her mother was doing. The mere thought of her mother was both painful and loving.

The young blond took another deep breath before returning to her new home. It was not so much a home as it was a prison. This was one of the rare times when she had been allowed to leave. By that, her father was already passed out. Her mother was already settled in for the night. And her brother had volunteered to watch their mother in case there were any complications.

But time had not been on her side. When she walked through the door, her father was glaring at her, his belt in hand. She closed her eyes and walked silently to the corner of the living room. It was where her punishments were doled out. Her brother was never punished. But he was male and the apple of their father's eye.

By now, Tara had learned how to block out most of the pain. She would meditate and try and send her soul anywhere but where she was. If it weren't for her mother, she would not stay. She would leave in a heartbeat. It would be rough as she had no friends and no other family that she could count on. But she wouldn't be here taking the punishment she was. And for no reason, that was what made it hurt even worse. After all, she was a powerful witch. But no matter how hard she tried, the mental pain was always worse than the physical. How she hoped to be anywhere then here.

* * *

Willow sat out in the quad of the high school. It was already almost Thanksgiving break. The year was passing so quickly. It was probably because this was her first year of high school. She was one of those dreaded freshmen, the lowest on the totem poll. Though she was a geek/computer whiz by nature, she was one of the lucky ones. She had two good friends that were always there for her.

"Hey you." Xander bounded over the from behind her and slid his bag to the ground. "So, I see that not even lunch can tear you away from the books." He took the book she was reading and slammed it shut. "That's better. We need some down time away from all the learning and such. So, how goes things."

As Willow was about to answer, her other friend came bounding up on the other side of her. She instantly felt like a sandwich. Jesse looked at Willow and shook his head. "Let me guess. Xander had to close down the learning for the hour. You go guy." He and Xander high fived. "By the way, new girl alert. I saw her today outside the principal's office. And all the details I got, Xand are that she's blond, a freshman, and not too bad on the eyes."

"Sweet!" Xander had a goofy smile on his face. "Maybe she'll be less like the girls around here. Most won't give either of us the time of day. I think they all have something stuck up their butts." When he realized he had implied his friend as well, he quickly added, "'Cept you of course. You're our bestest bud. We think of you as one of the guys."

In two sentences, Willow went from smiling to being frustrated inside. Ever since seventh grade, she had this growing crush on Xander. Maybe it was just because they were so familiar with one another. They had been friends since they were practically in diapers. "Thanks a lot."She slugged him gently on the arm. "Maybe she'll be into computers like me. No offense to the two of you, but I could use some female companionship."

Both Xander and Jesse got these goofy looks on their faces warranting both with a gently slug to one of their arms each. Xander began rubbing his arm where she hit him. "Oww! You hit me twice and him only once. What gives?"

Willow chuckled softly. "He was the smart one not to go on about how I'm just one of the guys. I am female, you know. Perhaps I'm more like a loveable sister or something. Just not one of the guys if you haven't noticed lately."

"I've noticed." Jesse put his arm around her waist. "We could make beautiful passionate music together." The young woman got a slightly hopeful look on her face. "If only I had not dropped dance for impressionist art than maybe we'd have a chance together. It is my loss, my lady. I assure you."

Willow shoved his arm away. "You two are impossible. Yet, I still love you." The bell rang and she quickly made her way toward the entrance. "I'll see you two later at The Bronze." With that she turned to run to class. She hated to be late. As she did, a blond young woman came out of nowhere. They ended up in a heap together. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I hate being late for…" The young brown haired girl stopped in mid sentence. She was looking into the most amazing blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"I do too." Tara got to her feet and helped Willow to hers. "I'm sorry too. Monday is my first day of classes and I was just trying to get a feel for where I'll need to go. It's a bit disorienting having to find your way around a new place, not just the school."

"So, you are the new girl." Willow blushed crimson. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude or anything. Just this town is the biggest so when something happens, big or small, it's the talk of the town. By the way, I'm Willow. If you need help with anything while you're getting your bearings, just let me know. My locker is down this hallway, number 221. Or, you can usually find me in the library. I'm a bit of a study geek." She could feel herself beginning to ramble. She only did that when she was nervous. Why was she so nervous?

"Thanks. My name is Tara." They shook hands. Instantly, she could feel a spark stronger than simple static electricity. "I may just take you up on that offer. I better let you get going. I don't want you late for class."

"Thanks." Willow turned to go. Before she took off, she turned back for one more look at the blond. The sensation that had flowed from her hand to Tara's was something she had never felt before. She waved and turned and ran down the hallway.

Tara stared after the other young woman for several minutes. The sensation was still strong inside of her skin. It was like she had been burned by a flame so strong that no one could stand it. But there was no mark upon her skin. The tolling of the bell for the start of classes brought her out of her thoughts and into a panic. She was supposed to have been home half an hour ago. There would be hell to pay when she got home.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-No reviews as of yet. That's cool. Just hope you are enjoying. Cookies are nice too though. Thanks as always to my number one fan and inspiration. Love you my sweet CS.

Tara stared at herself in the mirror. The black eye that she had garnered over the weekend was like a big fire engine red spot on her face. She knew that everyone would start talking about her and how she had received it. Of course, there were the usual lies that she had come up with over the past few years such as she'd walked into a door. But those were growing lame and most now suspected that there was more to the story. However most people felt it was none of their business and let things go.

That hurt almost as much as when her father had given her all the bumps and bruises she had so undeservingly received over the years. Of course, she was a perfect stranger and what did she mean to anyone outside of her family? Family. That was like a wedge of lemon shoved in her mouth. She could understand how people would not want to get involved. But then she hoped she would somehow someday be different from everyone else.

Sighing heavily, she reached for her handy makeup kit. It covered almost every bump or bruise she had had the unfortunate luck to have received. It was better than all the questions and the lack of concern from most. Dabbing quickly as she knew that school was about to start, she covered the newest mark as quickly as she could.

Just as she was putting the finishing touches on her eye the bathroom door opened up. In walked that amazing redhead that she had seen on Friday. Willow glanced at her and smiled shyly before entering one of the bathroom stalls. Tara took the moment to escape from any kind of questions that she would receive. Of course, the other teen could simply think that she was one of those into makeup. If she had her druthers, she would never wear makeup in her life. It was too painful a reminder of her everyday life.

Tara breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way to her homeroom class. She settled in the front row as she knew that most wanted the back of the class. Of course, those already there turned to stare at her. She was a bit self conscience about her eye but knew that the stares were most likely the result of her being the newest member of class.

The blond had been doodling in her notebook when she heard a familiar voice. "Hey." She looked up into emerald green eyes. They were quite intoxicating. In fact, it made it nearly impossible for her to find her voice. "What are the odds of us having homeroom together?" Quickly, the redhead sat down next to her. "So, have you been finding your way around school all right?"

Tara swallowed hard trying to come up with words. Something about the other teen was making that difficult on a level she had never known before. "Yes. Of course, this is the only classroom I've had to find." She could feel her cheeks getting warmer. That meant they were probably the shade of a beet by now. "Am I in your seat?"

Willow shook her head. "Not really. I mean, I sit in any of the seats in front. No one wants them and I like being by myself. Not that I don't like sitting here with you. In fact, I was thinking 

about you all weekend." In an instant, her face took on the nice shade of a beet red. "I mean that you are new and that it must be tough trying to fit in and all that. I've never been new. Lived here in Sunnydale all of my life. And I'll be shutting up now."

That brought on a big smile to Tara's face. Not only was the other young woman amazing to look at she was cute and funny and smart. It was a very deadly combination if anyone let themselves see it. "It's OK. I sometimes go on myself. Usually when I'm nervous. And it's not that easy. I've had ten new schools since I started going to school. Luckily there's always someone super nice like you that helps me out."

That brought on a shy smile to Willow's face. "I just know what it's like to be an outcast of sorts. Never have been in the popular group. I've only got two friends. If you hang with me you'll meet them. Just to warn you they do like to kid. Their names are Jesse and Xander. If you want, we can hang at lunch together. Assuming that is if you have second lunch like we do."

Tara pulled out her class schedule. She had not even thought about lunch yet. Of course, in the past she had just gone to the library or somewhere else where she could be alone. Making friends hurt too much when you were forced to leave school so many times. Half of the time it was in the middle of the school year. "I do have second lunch. I usually just hang in the library. But you seem so nice I can't refuse to at least give it a try."

"Sweet!" Willow could not help but see the schedule. "We've got two classes together. First period and last. That will be so cool! I was hoping that you and I could be friends. Maybe some time when you're free we could hang out at The Bronze. I'm there almost every night. Usually Jesse and Xander are there too. We just hang and listen to the cool music. Unfortunately we usually get harassed by a certain cheerleader that shall remain nameless until we need to name her. And I think I was babbling once again."

This time Tara could not help but chuckle softly. Willow was definitely going to be a heartbreaker some day. She just could not see it herself because of how many times she had been put down. It was sad to think about. But, it also meant that the two of them could possibly become best of friends. Well, at least until she had to move again. "Not sure when I'll be able to go out with you. My dad is kinda strict and my mom is sick so I usually stay home and take care of her."

"I'm so sorry." Willow thoughtfully put her hand on the young woman's shoulder. There was like this lightning bolt of energy from the other woman. It sent such a shock that she had to remove it quickly. It was like nothing she had ever felt before in her life. "Wow, that's some static electricity. I hope your mom feels better soon. If there's anything I can do for you just let me know. I don't have much of a life and I don't always have to do The Bronze thing. Just do it cause in this town there's not much else to do. Though it is growing all the time."

Tara smiled sadly at her. "Thanks for the sympathy. Not sure when mom will get better but I'll keep it in mind to try and hang out with you. I don't get out much and it would be a great break if I could." The bell rang signaling the beginning of homeroom. The two instantly turned their attention toward the teacher. Of course, she had to stand up and introduce herself seeing that she 

was the newest member of Sunnydale High. All the while, there was a certain redhead that could not take her eyes off from her. Tara only hoped she would be able to make this friendship work. Even if she did, it wouldn't last. Her father would see to that one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

AN-Thanks as always for the kind words. I do blush easily. Thanks to my inspiration, my one true love. You know who you are. Hope you enjoy.

Her first four classes had gone by in a blur. Luckily for the blond she had not had to go through the same humiliation that she had in homeroom. Having to introduce herself and tell where she was from was hard enough just once. After all, half of what she had said was lies. Now, she was going to have to keep those lies straight.

It was the same thing with every new school that she went to. All these things were the same. Her one wish was that one day she would be able to find someone to take her in and she would never have to do the new girl routine. It would be so nice to find someone, just one person, that would care enough about her to say 'you're special and deserve happiness. I'll strive to make you happy'.

But that was just a fantasy world she was living in. In about three months her father's drinking would get out of hand to the point where his work would not tolerate it. The word would make its way around town and he would have to once again move on. It was a miracle he even was employed with as many jobs as he'd had over the years. That would shatter her world once again and she would once again be the new girl.

Until that all happened as she knew it would she was for once going to make the most of her stint in Sunnydale. After all it wasn't ever day that you met someone so amazing as Willow Rosenberg. The petite redhead had really made an impression on the young blond witch. If she could only have one friend in the world she would have to choose her.

That was why for the first time in five years she was not hiding somewhere during lunchtime. She was actually sitting at a table that she hoped would make her easy for the redhead to spot her. Of course, she also knew that the two boys she had mentioned would also spot her easily. Her one hope was that Willow would be the first to find her sitting all alone.

"Hey." The blond was startled from the muddled thoughts in her head. There was an instant smile on her face when she saw that indeed her wish had come true and that Willow had found her first. "So, you decided to tempt fate and to have lunch with me and my friends. We usually eat outside but today is looking a little on the dark side. Only problem with eating in here is certain nameless people that still will remain nameless till I have to tell you about them and I'll stop babbling now."

Tara chuckled softly. Every time that she saw her, there was another thing that she liked more about her. She was so cute the way that she would start babbling. "You weren't babbling." Willow shot her a look. "OK, maybe a little. But like I said before I do it too sometimes so just relax and let's have a good lunch."

Willow emphatically shook her head yes. "I agree. I mean, I love learning and books and computers and all that but even I need a break from time to time. This would be one of those times. After homeroom I had two pop quizzes and found out that my teacher for history moved 

up our project date by a week. Now I can't go to The Bronze tonight because I have to finish my project. It's like a total nightmare or something."

"I thought a total nightmare would be hanging out with you." Both looked to see a dark haired thin young woman glaring at them. "It's a nightmare for me. Who gave you two losers the right to sit in my seat? I mean, as if! You two should not be allowed out of the house just because of the way you look but also because you have no respect for others. This is my table people!"

"I'm sorry." Tara instantly stood up. She quickly was gathering all of her things. "I didn't know and I didn't mean to get in anyone's way. Now that I know I'll never do it again. Again, I'm so sorry."

"Sit down." Willow was a bit more forceful in her voice than she had originally intended. It was probably because the other woman had irritated her more than she ever had. "She doesn't own this place. She may think she does but she doesn't. We have as much right to live and breathe as she does. More so I'd say because at least we don't use our daddy's money to make friends and to boss people around. I don't think anyone actually likes you, Cordelia. I just think they want what you've got."

"Well, look who actually got a little backbone." Cordelia stood directly in front of Willow and glared at her. "You would say those things because you have no friends cept two loser jerks and now the newbie. Had pegged her for someone cool but I guess that's out the door when she accepted to be seen with this pathetic person here. The table is yours. I wouldn't soil myself after you've sat at it anyways." With that, the cheerleader was off in a huff.

Tara stared after her wondering how anyone could be so cruel especially to someone that they didn't even know. When she turned to look at Willow, her new friend was visibly shaking from anger she felt. The blond's instincts took over and she gently took Willow's hand in her own. "Are you all right? I know she was extremely mean but don't let it get to you. I'm used to people treating me that way by now."

"That's why I'm so angry!" Willow took a deep breath. She didn't want to yell at Tara or take out the anger that she felt inside of herself on the other young woman. No one deserved that but Cordelia. "Sorry. It's just that she's hassled me like that since we were in grade school. We actually were friends for awhile till she developed a little and became a cheerleader. What really made me angry was how she was treating you. She doesn't even know you and yet she just had to lump you in with me and treat you like dirt. I can't apologize enough for her. I just wish I could make her see what she's doing."

The blond smiled sweetly. That made most of the anger and hate that Willow was feeling just rush from her body. Their hands were still joined and it gave her this comfort she had never known. It was as if they had been meant to be best of friends and meet in this way. It was as if they could be the strength that the other didn't have. It was as if…

"Hey." Both looked to see two young men standing on either side of them. "Just heard what happened." Xander pulled out the chair next to Tara and turned it around and sat with his elbows 

leaning on the back. "Sorry you had to be introduced to the resident evil like that. Hope you know that you're with friends here and that we've got your back anytime, anyplace."

"Exactly." Jesse did as Xander had only next to Willow. "Just let us know and we'll get our butts beat by anyone that is giving you a hard time. Just call us your nights in rusting armor." Willow and Tara just laughed. "Well, at least you've got a sense of humor. Gotta like that in a girl. Of course, I like anything in a girl. I'm not picky."

Xander was about to say something when the bell rang ending lunch and giving them only a few minutes to get to their next class. "Gee, that was a fun lunch. We'll have to do it again some time. Often if possible. Only we could do without the serving of bitch on a stick thank you very much."

Tara chuckled once again. What Willow had said about the two goofing around was certainly true enough. At least she would be entertained if nothing else. "I'll second that. I'll see you guys later. We'll have to definitely have lunch again tomorrow. I'll be looking forward to it. See you Willow."

"See you Tara." The redhead stared for the longest time after the blond. It took Xander waving his hand in front of her face before she looked up. "Oh geez!" She bolted before either of her two friends could say anything. It took all her strength to concentrate to get her locker combination correct and get her books for the next two classes. Her thoughts were elsewhere. And they remained there until homeroom next morning where there was awaiting the person that she just could not get off her mind. And frankly, she didn't care if Tara was ever off from her mind again.


	4. Chapter 4

AN-Again, thanks for the positive feedback. All is welcomed. Makes me want to update that much quicker. Hope you keep enjoying.

It had been a week now since Tara had started school. It had been just over a week since she had literally run into her new best friend. Of course, Willow was the only best friend that she had ever had in her entire life. There was the added bonus of the goofy ones as she had enduringly began referring to Xander and Jesse. They kept things light and lively. It was a far cry from how her life at home was.

Ever since their first accidental meeting, Tara had found herself nearly floating when she walked around the house. Her chores had not seemed like as much a hardship as they had before. In fact, everything in her life had gotten that much easier and pleasant since a certain redhead had come into it. It was making life worth living once again.

Even sitting here watching her mother literally waste away to nothing before her very eyes was not quite as difficult as it once had. It was still one of the hardest things that she would ever have to face. Everyone knew that her mother should be in a hospital but there was no way their family could afford it since once again her father was starting a new job barely making above minimum wage. Supporting a family of five was not easy on any income but when most of their money went straight to the bottle it was frustrating.

But Tara was finding that she was not focusing on as much of the negative in her life as she had been. There was still the horrible but it was a little easier to bear knowing that she was going to get to escape five days a week. Every one of those days included a couple hours with the one person that was making her life worth living once again. She never thought that would happen.

That was when the door opened without even so much as a knock to give her a warning. She sat reading her history assignment. There was the history project due in a few days. The man looked haggard that stood before her. He barely even glanced at his wife which irritated the young blond more than words could say. His focus turned to her. The eyes were already glazed over as alcohol was on his breath and in every fiber of his being. "You're sure chipper as of late." His words were so slurred she could barely understand him. It was with years of experience that she could.

Tara looked at her mother and hoped with all her might that she would not wake up and witness the latest horrors that her father was about to hurl upon her. "I guess it's just that school is going well. I always have trouble fitting in but here it has not been as bad. You know how much I like school." Her fear was heightening by the second.

A gurgled sound she could only guess was an attempt at a laugh escaped her father. "You are sassy too!" He barely was able to keep his balance as he made his way toward her. "Now, you know what being sassy gets you. Come here you little slut." Tara quickly stood and put herself in between her mother and the monster that was her father. "You'll get what you deserve. All that you deserve and more."

* * *

Several hours later, Tara had run away from the house that was becoming a horror to her. It would take all the strength that she had but she would return. If she did not, her mother would surely die a horrible death. At least with her by the side of her ailing mother, there was hope that she would recover and there was the fact that she made her as comfortable as she possibly could.

It was a dark night out with the moon full and bright. The young blond had wandered and wandered until she had come to the outskirts of town. There was a building that looked much like an old warehouse. There were teens lined up on either side of the door. There was a body guard letting some in and watching others go.

Pulling out the mirror she kept in her pocket, she looked to see that the bruise had already appeared on her cheek. In the brightness of the moon, she tried to cover it the best that she could. Without all of her handy makeup it was not easy. But she had to get out of the house. Luckily, she had heard her father fall onto the floor in his bedroom which meant he was passed out and most likely would for the entire night. All she had to worry about now was her brother and her cousin.

Being here made it all go away. She scrapped in her other pocket and came up with just the amount needed to enter The Bronze. Her hope was that it would not be too late to see a certain young redhead. But her fear was also of seeing her. After all, what if Willow discovered her terrible secret? She was the kind that would want to help. Though Tara had hoped and prayed for that for the longest of times she would rather the redhead stay out of it. She did not want her to get hurt in any way possible.

Her heart skipped a beat as there was Willow. The blond scanned the room carefully. Jesse and Xander were nowhere to be seen. Even if they were there, she just wanted to be with friends. Slowly, she made her way over to where the redhead sat reading her history book. "Hey." Her voice barely carried over the loud music.

Willow jumped at the sound of the voice. A smile was on her face in an instant. Though she had been trying to read, she had been finding it hard to concentrate. Tara had been on her mind even more so tonight. It was as if she needed her for some reason. "Hey yourself. Have a seat and join me. I'll get you a soda if you want. Oh, Xander and Jesse are off having one of their basketball tournaments. Just the two of them. We'll have to ask them who the horse is tomorrow."

Tara smiled. Being around Willow was exactly what the doctor had ordered. "Yeah, we will. I'd love anything they have here. I'm easy to please. I can't stay too long though. My dad will probably be looking for me before too long. I'm lucky to be out now. Usually on that tight leash and all."

"That's cool. We'll take what time we can get. Be back in a jiffy." Tara watched the redhead. Instantly, she felt lost being alone. All she wanted was to spend all her alone time alone with the redhead. But that would not happen, not in the near future. "Here we go. So, how's your history project coming? Mine is all finished cept one finishing touch." When Tara did not answer her question, Willow began to wonder if something was wrong. "Are you all right?"

That made Tara's smile fade just a little. She would have to be better at covering up or she knew that the redhead would be smart enough to figure out exactly what was going on. "Sorry. I'm 

fine. Just wondering how my mother is doing without me. Seems I'm the only one that really knows how to take care of her."

"That's too bad." Willow put her arm around Tara making the blond wince in pain. "Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" There was a panic in the redhead's voice. The thought of hurting anyone, especially her new best friend, was torturous to the good natured young woman. "What happened?"

Tara stood quickly. "I'm sorry. I can't…" Tears were in her eyes as she bolted out the door. Willow watched her go wondering what had happened to the other young woman. It was not a simple case of just getting hurt a little. She had flinched as if she had hit her with all of her might. The lighting was dark in the club but she could have sworn now that she thought about it that there was a bruise on Tara's cheek. What hell was the young blond living through? Willow was going to find out no matter what the cost.


	5. Chapter 5

AN-Thanks for the feedback. Always love input of any kind. Makes me a better writer in the long run. I do have to apologize that it's been so long since I've updated. Hope you enjoy.

It had been a difficult three weeks for the blond. After what had happened at The Bronze, she had used every excuse she could think of to keep the redhead from finding out what was really going on in her life. Having lied so many times in the past would make it easier to lie now, one would think. But Willow was not like the others. She was more than a stranger. She was more than just a friend. She was…

Tara shook her head vigorously trying to keep the redhead out of her thoughts. Though every fiber in her being wanted nothing more than to run to her and tell her all that was going on and collapse into her safe protective arms, that would lead to trouble for Willow. And the blond witch was not sure how she could protect anyone else from the vindictiveness that was her father. He would begrudge her any ounce of happiness.

The homeroom and classes were the most difficult. There was no way that she could avoid coming into some kind of contact with the other young teen. As for lunch it was easy to avoid her. There were so many places on campus that the redhead had not yet found. The creepiest was the basement. Something told the young woman there was more in that boiler room than what could be seen.

Jesse and Xander were of no help either in avoiding their friendship. They were more persistent than Willow ever was. Part of that was, she knew, because the redhead was hurting to badly from losing her one female friend. The two boys just wanted to see their old friend and their new friend be happy once again. They missed the way they would tease one another and get on Cordelia about being such a wanker.

But she could not let them get any closer than they already had. There was far too much danger for them all. If her father had in any way found out that she was happy there would be hell to pay. Even worse would have been if he had found out that she had once again somehow found a young woman whom that could be so much more than a friend. Even if Willow had never been able to have the same feelings back, Tara knew that she was falling fast and hard for her.

And there was the biggest and most painful reason of all for avoiding her new best friend. If only so that she could be close to the woman that she was falling in love with. If only she could let herself be happy for once. If only she could know that she could leave and be safe and that Willow would be safe as well.

But that was something she could never be sure of. As long as her father was alive and in the shape that he was in there was no way that she could allow herself to be happy. There was no way that she could allow people from outside the family from getting close to her. There was no way she could allow herself to be happy.

Tara could and would take all the mental and physical abuse that her father would dish out. Her mother was relatively safe. Willow, Xander, and Jesse were as well. That was all that matters. Her feelings, her well being would come last. And there was still the hope that someday her father would not be here to abuse her and that she could move on with her life. But that hope was now just a glimmer of what it had used to be. It had grown dim with the thought of Willow getting hurt. It could never shine bright again.

* * *

The past three weeks had been fruitless for the young redhead. She had tried so many searches online and in newspapers and just by asking around the small town. It was as if until just over a month ago, Tara and her family had never existed. It was as if they had magically appeared overnight but with no background whatsoever.

This news was extremely disturbing to the young woman. Willow already had her suspicions about abuse inside of Tara's home. But the lack of any kind of family history made it scream that there was something oh so not right in the life of her very best friend. Something so wrong that it had the blond terrified of letting anyone in.

Willow could relate to that in many ways. If not for Xander and Jesse, she would not let anyone in either. It was not because of an abusive home life. It was not because her parents ignored her most of the time. It was because no one seemed to really get her the way that Tara had seemed to. There had been an instant connection and without it, the redhead was simply lost.

What made matters even worse was the fact that Tara was now avoiding her. If Willow sat next to her in one of the classes they shared, the blond would move and without saying a word. It was as if she were pulling a Houdini every day at lunch time. Apparently her friend had found places in that school that the redhead never had before. Not talking to her was driving her insane.

What was worse even than not talking? It was not seeing her. Or was that the worst? No. willow sat up in her bed as if lightning had struck her. It was true that not talking and seeing her were driving her insane. It was the fact that she had not gotten to touch her in such a very long time. And why would that drive her so insane?

Willow's face was red in an instant. She had never thought of anyone like she was Tara at the moment. It was nothing like her little crush on Xander. In fact, it was like this whole new feeling that she was discovering for the very first time. It was amazing. It was wonderful. It was something that words truly could not adequately describe.

It took the young redhead a moment to calm down. She now realized what was going on at least with her feelings. It wasn't simple friendship she was missing from Tara. It was that and so much more. The feelings flowing throughout her entire body told a truly different story. It told her that she was falling in love with the other young woman.

The feelings, for a moment, took her aback. Never in her life had she ever thought that she would have these feelings for another woman. It frightened and elated her at the same time. It was as if something were clicking into place that had been ever so slightly off and she had not realized it till now.

It also made her want to see that sweet face, those amazing blue eyes, feel the softness of the touch of her hand. It made her want her with a passion she had never before felt in her life. For the very first time Willow, for a brief moment, felt whole. But then, the thoughts of the past few weeks reared their ugly head. In an instant, that wholeness was shattered into a million pieces.

But she would not be incomplete again. Now that she knew what made her whole, made her feel like shouting, dancing, singing, anything to let everyone know that she felt so wonderful, she would fight for that feeling. She would fight for Tara. How, she was not sure as of yet. But one way or another she would find out what was wrong with Tara and make her feel as happy as she was feeling at the very thought of her.


	6. Chapter 6

AN-Thanks for the kind words. I'm hoping to keep updating often but no promises. I hope you continue to enjoy. And, the next chapter please…

The days of avoidance had finally come to an end. Tara was caught just after school between Jesse and Xander. The two young men simply smiled as they waited for Willow to find them. They only knew that Willow had been lost without her newest friend. Neither had a clue that the two young women were meaning so much more to each other. Had they known, they would have worked even harder to get them together.

Finally out of breath, Willow made her way toward the threesome. To her, Tara looked like an innocent deer caught in the headlights of someone's evil car. But her intentions were not to hurt or harm but to hopefully help her through a dark time. After things had calmed down, then Willow would tell the beautiful young blond exactly how much she already meant to her and how those feelings were growing by leaps and bounds every day.

Xander eyed his friend as she came running toward he and his friends. There was something in the look in her eye that told the young man there was more to what Willow had tried to say. Friendship was one thing but this seemed to go over and beyond that. Either way, he just wanted to see his oldest friend and newest friend happy once again. "So, do we have to hog tie you again or you gonna stay here and chit chat or whatever it is you girls do?"

Tara looked lost for a moment. Fear was overtaking her. Not because she felt threatened by any of her new friends but because she knew what her father would do if he ever found out. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted her cousin Amy and knew in an instant that she was going to be in deep trouble when she got home. But that was then. This was now. And Willow wanted her so badly that she had used Jesse and Xander to get her to stay. "I'll stay. I promise. You two go before you miss your busses."

The pair nodded and walked off toward the busses. Willow finally had made it to where Tara was now standing by herself. "I'm sorry." Her breathing was a bit haggard. "I had told them to meet me in the library but neither of those guys knows where it is. How stupid of me to forget." That brought a tiny smile onto the blond's face. "Now, why don't we walk you home and you can tell me why you've been avoiding me like the plague. Please?"

The tone of Willow's voice in an instant melted the young blond's heart. She knew now that if they were together in the future there was nothing she could refuse the other young woman. Was it wise to let her in on all the evil things that her family was involved in? Perhaps not but she had to trust someone. And the redhead was the one she was falling in love with. "Follow me." It took a moment for Tara to find her voice as she led Willow toward her house. "First off you can't tell anyone, not even Xander and Jesse about this."

That made Willow even more curious as to what was going on. For her to keep a secret was one of the more difficult things for her to do. But trust was a big issue between the two young women and this would be one way she could earn that trust. "All right. I'll not say a word to anyone. But I hate making that promise if it means you are getting hurt."

"I am." The statement caused Willow to stop in midstep. Tara turned and smiled sadly at her. "I've been physically abused by my drunken father for as long as I can remember. And before you ask me why, it's simple. My mother is sick and he refuses to put her in the hospital. She's lucky to be getting any kind of treatment at all. So, it falls to me to take care of her. I'd put up with any kind of abuse just to keep my mom as safe as I can. I'm the only one that can and will take care of her."

Willow continued to walk at a more rapid pace. Already she knew that she had delayed her new friend too long if what she said was true. There was no doubt in her mind that what she said was true. "I don't know what to say. And that says something in itself as I'm known as quite a babbler and talker. I can go on and on about nothing and everything for hours on end and I think I'm doing it now." She glanced over at her new best friend. There was a slight smile on her face and that made her heart soar. "Do you think you'll get in major trouble for being late?"

Tara shrugged and sighed heavily. "Depends on just how drunk my father is. He's never hurt me so bad that I've been in danger but you never know with him. It's hateful but part of me wishes that he would just die. But then, I'd have to put up with my older brother and cousin. So far, they've never been physically abusive toward me only verbally. But they've learned from the best and it scares me to death."

"What you've told me scares me to death." The young redhead now was cursing herself for ever making that promise. How was she going to help her if she couldn't tell anyone? "But a promise is a promise. I know we've only known each other for a couple months but I don't want anything to happen to you. And I want to make things easier on you, if I can. Do you think your father would get mad if I could get you a computer to use?"

Again the blond shrugged her shoulders. "I had one once before. My aunt left it to me when she died. Of course my father, in one of his drunken rages, smashed it to bits. If I could find a way to hide it I could use it. Maybe I could stash it in the garage. We don't have a car so it's used for storage. How would a computer help?"

"Because, we could talk to one another through instant messaging. Plus, you could find out ways to help treat your mother over the internet. You could use my account information to sign on." Willow was beaming from ear to ear. Quickly, that smile faded. "It could also be used if something was to happen and you needed help of some kind. I hate that thought but it's a good use too. I just wish…"

"I know." Tara smiled a sad smile. "I want you to know that it wasn't easy for me to tell you any of this. Not because I don't like you or trust you, it's because what I fear my father will do to you if he finds out. If it were just me, I'd leave in a heartbeat. If there was some way my mother and I could leave…"

Willow reached out and took her hand in her own. "Let's just say you've got a friend that has lots of smarts and knows some ways around certain things. If there's a way I'll find it. Until then, just know that I'm here for you. That I want what's best for you and that I'll hurt that monster if he hurts you. If I find out…"

Tara squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry. If there was…" The blond saw movement in the living room of the house. Instantly she knew that her father was drinking. "I've got to go. Thanks for keeping my secret. Just knowing you are there for me makes the world of difference. Thanks for being the amazing person you are." The blond made a bold move by leaning and kissing Willow on the cheek.

The redhead watched her as she entered the house. There were angry shouts but nothing more. Hopefully that had meant that her father was too drunk to hurt her or had passed out. None of this was very pleasing to the young woman. But what was pleasing was the tingling sensation on her cheek. That tingling grew and grew until she was feeling electricity going up and down her spine. It made her even more determined to find a way for her friend to be safe. And it made her more determined to someday make her more than just a friend.


	7. Chapter 7

AN-definitely blushing here with all the wonderful feedback. As I've said before, makes me want to write more. Hope you continue to enjoy. And to my number one fan, you're my always.

A week had passed since her conversation with Tara. It had been a terrible revelation and yet a part of her felt so wonderful that she hated herself a bit. After all, she was ecstatic having the young blond as a friend. And yet, she had to keep this horrid secret, one that could prove very harmful. It was a double edged sword, no doubt about it.

The two young women had managed to spend most of their time at school together. Willow was still working on getting Tara a computer and finding out what the system would have in store for her best friend if she went to them. So far, she wasn't too thrilled with the outcomes of similar cases from around the world. It meant she would have to get even more creative to free her from the tyranny that was her life.

The redhead was also excited because Christmas break started this weekend. Though they would have to be extremely careful, it would mean that the two could have more freedom to spend with one another. Of course, Xander and Jesse were a little taken aback by the fact that Willow had someone else in her life. Both had become accustomed to being the only friends of an amazing misunderstood girl.

All that mattered to Willow was Tara and what was safe for her and what would make her happy. Nothing else mattered, not even if she got hurt in the process. The redhead knew that she had found someone that could be more than everything to her. And she would fight if anyone was to hurt her or try and take her away.

Her mind was still thinking of their latest attempt to meet after school. Her father had started to work afternoons so the only ones they had to worry about were Donnie and Beth. Neither had ever been too kind to her friend and they would do anything to stay in the good graces of Tara's father. Unfortunately, Willow could totally understand.

The redhead was rummaging through her locker, preparing for the long break ahead. Fortunately, she only had a few assignments that wouldn't take her too long to finish. That meant she'd have more time to work on the Tara situation. She slammed her locker door shut and started toward the front doors. Immediately she bumped into someone she'd not seen before. "I'm sorry. I was in a hurry to start vacation I guess. Are you all right?"

Blue eyes twinkled at her and she could swear they looked familiar. The young man was dressed like he was on leave from the army. Already, he had what appeared to be a day or two of beard growth. There was something that immediately creeped her out. "I'm fine. Looking forward to vacation myself. But you may want to change your plans for over vacation."

Willow blinked twice. Her first instincts were to run. This guy was extremely weird. Something about him made her feel physically threatened. "Excuse me?" The redhead eyed him up and down. "I don't even know you and you're telling me to change my plans. What gives you the right to do such a thing?"

There was a smug look on the guy's face. He took a tight grip on Willow's wrist. It was almost to the point of where it was making her yelp. "Look her, missy, I have all the right. We have a mutual acquaintance you might say. I'm just looking out for both of you. If you two aren't more careful in your dealings with one another, you might just get hurt. So stay away from my sister. I mean it now."

He practically threw her arm at her. Immediately Willow began rubbing it. "You are just like you're father. You have no right to tell her what to do. And you definitely don't have any right to tell me what to do. If you were any real kind of brother you'd be watching out for her instead of making these idol threats of yours."

Now Donnie laughed a robust kind of laugh. "You are something else. I've got to give her credit, she picked a lot more spirited girl to get involved in. But it will be your downfall. Let me give you some real good advice. Stay away from my sister and stay away from my family. It's the only way that you won't get hurt." With that, he turned and walked away.

Willow stared after the bully for a few moments. Had he tried to scare her off then he'd made a huge mistake. All he had done was make her want to help Tara and her mother even more. It was clear that this guy was exactly like his father. That would mean he was just as dangerous and not someone to be taken too lightly.

()()()()()

Christmas day at the MacClay house was not what it's like at other people's houses. There were no signs that it was anything but an ordinary day. No Christmas music played, no Christmas tree, nor were there any Christmas lights to brighten the day. It was just another dark and gloomy day that Tara had so long become accustomed to.

This year was a little different. This year she had Willow in her life. It was only at school and some stolen moments that they could even talk but it was more than she had ever had in the form of someone that truly cared in her life before. All she wanted was to be sitting with her best friend by her side and they could open up each other's presents and the one that they got for her mother. But that could not happen. At least, not for a long, long time.

Her father had already gone through a whole bowl of eggnog by himself. That was no surprise there. He was passed out in the living room as one of the college football games aired. Her brother was nowhere to be seen and her cousin had long ago locked herself in her room. That was where Beth usually kept to herself.

Tara sat in the room that was her prison. It was the room that she shared with her mother. Now was the time that she had set aside to open the little gift that Willow had gotten her. Of course, she had no money to buy a present but had made a little picture album of herself growing up and ones of her mother too. It was killing her not knowing what was in the bright red package.

After checking on her mother's IV once more, she sat down on the mattress that was her bed. Carefully so that she could preserve the beautiful paper, she unwrapped the present. Inside was a little velvet box. Slowly, Tara removed the top. She gasped at the beautiful heart shaped locket that she found inside. Gingerly, she picked it up and opened it. Inside were pictures of Willow and herself. It was the greatest gift that she had ever gotten from anyone. There were tears in her eyes and one single tear managed to roll down her cheek.

That was when the door slammed open. As fast as she could, she tucked the locket underneath her mattress. "You whore!" Her father came at her. "I just knew you'd be up to your old tricks. I just thought you'd hide it better." Every word out of his mouth was slurred by alcohol. "I'll teach you to disobey me."

Tara turned herself toward the wall. The belt was hitting every square inch of her backside. Lucky for the young woman, he was so drunk that he was only using half of his strength. Unfortunately for the young woman, the buckle part caught her in the upper should. A yelped escaped her which made the torture go on for even longer. All she could do was pray that he did not turn his anger on her mother. In her heart and her mind she drifted off to a place where she was alone with her girl. If only such a place existed. If only…


	8. Chapter 8

AN-As always, thanks for the kind words. I appreciate the critiques and the accolades. Both help me become a stronger writer. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

Tara winced the pain was so intense. Rarely had the beatings she received been this malicious. All she could think of was that either Donnie or Beth had seen her talking with Willow. Both would become jealous if they thought that she had any kind of life. Plus, it would take them out of the running for their daily dose of abuse. This was one kind of medicine not recommended by any doctor.

Carefully, the young woman continued to dress herself. Already she was twenty minutes late to meet the wonderful Willow. Hopefully, she would still be there and the two could spend some quality time together. Today was the last day of Christmas break. After this, they would have less of a chance to steal an hour or two away from everyone else.

After having seen to her mother, Tara quietly snuck out of the house. Every few steps she stopped and looked around. Though always paranoid of getting caught, something was feeling different. It was as if someone were following her. It was making her even more nervous than usual. This also caused her to quicken her pace to the point where she was nearly running.

With a thud and a yelp from herself, she literally ran into someone. When her eyes were focused enough, she could see those emerald green eyes that gave her so much comfort and yet kept her nights sleepless. There was an instant smile upon her face. It gave way as soon as Willow tried to help her to her feet. There was that instant sharp pains in her arm and her back.

"What happened?" The young redhead had suspected that Tara had gotten a beating over Christmas but had yet to make her admit to it. This was the final straw that was going to break the camel's back. Though if Willow had her druthers, Tara's father would be the one with the broken back and not the young woman she was already caring so much for. "Are you all right?"

It took Tara a moment to catch her breath and be able to stand upright. Their collision had caused more aches to appear then she had realized that she had received. "I'm all right." It was because of the urging look that she found the strength to go on. "Let's just say father gave me his usual warm Christmas present. It's one I really wish I could exchange for another." Her attempt at a smile was weak at best.

"I don't know how you can joke about this." Willow pulled her girl close into an extremely gentle hug. "What he's doing to you is not right. I just wish there was someone out there that could help us without it affecting your mother. We have to find a way so that you can stand on your own two feet and take care of her as well. You can't keep taking beatings like this. Some day he's going to go that one step too far."

Tara was warm and safe in the embrace of the other woman. But that very embrace could be the cause of pain to Willow. Though it pained her in more ways than one, Tara pulled away and looked into questioning emerald eyes. "I know how it seems. I know I should just go and that way I wouldn't have to get hurt any more. But it's not that easy. Nothing in this world is that easy. I have to be there for her. She's all I got left in this world."

The words hung in the air for the longest of times before Willow could find her voice once again. She felt like she had been stung by a thousand wasps at the words 'all I've got'. Hadn't she proven yet that she was there for Tara and would be always? "I thought you had me as well. Or was I just imagining all we've been through the past few weeks? I told you I would always be there for you. Unless you've suddenly decided my friendship isn't good enough for you."

Her words had not expressed what she had fully meant. And now, there was pain and a hint of anger in Willow's eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. All I meant was that she's all the blood relatives I've got left. You are here for me. The only reason I wouldn't want you here is because I still fear that you will get hurt by my father or someone else in my vindictive family." There was a pleading look on Tara's face. It was begging for Willow to once again take her in her arms. To not let go would have been the perfect world that Tara was hoping to find.

Willow managed to calm herself down a bit. It surprised her just how much one person could mean to her. At the thought of being pushed away, even if only to shield her, was almost too much for her to handle. "I'm sorry." With that, she enveloped Tara in a hug. "I guess I got a bit upset at the thought of you pushing me away. I just feel like I need you so badly in my life. I need you almost like I need oxygen to breath. Does that make any sense?"

Tara nuzzled closer into her chin. This was what she wanted but she also knew that she must err on the side of caution. "It makes perfect sense. I've been feeling the same way. If only…" That was when both women heard a noise. "I've got to get out of here. You can't be seen with me. I'll talk to you later. I…" Every fiber in her being wanted Willow to know that she loved her but she could not yet bring herself to say those words. It was better in case something happened.

Before Willow could say anything, Tara was off in a blur. It was heart wrenching watching her go. This young woman had now somehow gotten under her skin. It was like she was under some kind of love spell. But that was just ridiculous. All it was, she knew in her heart, was one human being falling oh so hard and fast for another.

The redhead took one step and felt something hit her hard on the back of the head. Groggily, she hit the ground hard. All she could see was blond hair and a figure with a hood pulled over their face. It went dark as she tried to determine whether or not it was a male or a female that had just hit her over the head.

()()()()()

A short time later, Willow jumped up in bed. Instantly, she regretted the sensation. Carefully, she laid her head back down on the pillow. There were voices outside her room. These voices were unfamiliar to her. She strained to hear what was being said, but to no avail. All the redhead could do was lay and wait and see what was going on. Who had been the one that knocked her out and who had been the one that found her?

The door opened and a petite young blond entered. She came by and stood by the bedside. There was this strength about her that Willow sensed right away. "Hey." There was a shy kind of smile. "My name is Buffy. I'm new here in Sunnydale. I just happened to be exploring when I came upon you. I wasn't sure where the hospital was but I found you student ID with your address on it. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I guess." Willow smiled a small smile. "Except of course for the splitting headache. Thanks for getting me home. I think I'll be fine. So, you're the new girl in town. Do you think we'll be seeing much of each other in the future?"

"You can count on it." Buffy had a funny look on her face before she turned to the door to go. "Guess I'll let you get some rest. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Take it easy." One more look and the blond was out the door.

Willow could not help but wonder. Buffy's tone and expression on her face had given the simple phrase 'you can count on it' so much more meaning. What was this newest girl's deal? Had she been the one that had hurt her? Or was she really only looking out for her? Before long, the redhead had drifted off to sleep. There was another blond that was overtaking her mind, body, and soul.


	9. Chapter 9

AN-Sorry for the delay in updating. I hope this latest chapter is worth it. Thanks as always for reading and any kind of feedback. And to the one I love most, you are my everything.

Tara was carefully covering the newest bruises she had received. It was the usual Christmas break around her house had gratefully come to an end. School was definitely like an escape to her now more so then ever. After all, Willow would be there. And though they only had a few hours to spend together, it would be heaven after having to have endeared what she had the past two weeks.

Her mother was actually doing better. That was another thing that had her in a rather pleasant mood. It had been a long time since her mother had been able to breathe on her own without the constant need of an oxygen mask. Considering how her life was normally, this was the closest thing to paradise she had come in a very long time.

That was when she sensed someone at her door. With a look of resentment on her face, her cousin was staring at her. "So I see you are making yourself all beautiful. I don't know why. You are ugly. And there is no one out there that cares for you. You are just deluding yourself if you really think otherwise."

Quickly, Tara gathered up her things for school. This was the last thing that she wanted when just a few seconds ago she was almost glowing. Now, her heart was sinking. Her feelings were close to hatred for her cousin. That was something her mother would never want her to feel. Not even towards her abusive father. "I have class. I'm going to be late."

Beth stood in her way. "You have no class. You are a born loser. I don't know how we are even related." The slightly taller young blond moved slightly out of the way. "Just know this, I will not be the one stuck here taking care of your worthless mother. I will not be stuck here taking care of your drunken father. You are the one that is a slave, not me. So you better stop messing up. Or I'll see to it that you will be straightened out." With a look of pure hate, the young woman shoved Tara towards the front door.

Tara bumped into her brother who glared at her. She just kept going and never looked back. This was a hellish life indeed, her life at home. No one seemed to want her or need her besides her mother. But she had someone. And she was not about to do anything that would hurt Willow or the friendship they had forged. After all, in her heart, she was still hoping for more from her new friend. But hope was fleeting. And reality was slapping her hard in the face.

()()()()()()()()

It was now the end of the first day back from Christmas break. Willow was almost in heaven as she had gotten to spend most of her free time with her Tara. Of course, Xander and Jesse had been there as well. But just being near her was intoxicating. Of course the young redhead had never been drunk or been high. In her heart she knew how she was feeling was ten times greater than any other feeling one can have.

The only thing bringing her down from her high was the fact that Tara had said she could not stay after school. It was understandable after seeing just how beat up she was. But it also made her mad and it terrified her beyond the telling of it. The most difficult thing in life sometimes is letting the person you care most about live their own life. What she wouldn't give to be able to take Tara and her mother out of the horrible situation they were in.

But that was still a plan in the making. Things were not as black and white as she had hoped. Every government organization had so many layers of red tape that it was not the way to go. After all, if Tara's father was tipped off he would just move his family away and then where would the young redhead be? She would be back in her miserable existence with only two friends and nothing more to look forward to.

With all that was going on she had agreed to meet with Xander and Jesse at The Bronze in order to try and relax a bit. That would not be easy, she knew but she had to try. It didn't help that the song being sung was 'You are my Only Need'. It was making her want to go to Tara's house and take her away. They would take her mother as well and find some way to live. Just to be with her, that was all she needed.

That was when a familiar figure sat down across from her. There was only a bit of surprise when Willow realized who it was. In a way, she had been expecting another visit from this jerk. "I know you haven't taken my advice. You and my sister have been seen all around town. You do realize that you are the one that is responsible for her beating on Christmas Eve don't you?"

Willow glared at the audacity of the young man sitting across from her. "Like you even care if something happens to her. I take that back. You care because you or your cousin would then be stuck taking care of your mother. You two would then have the burden of all those bruises and hurts. All you care about is yourself. After seeing how you treat your sister, I'm glad that I'm an only child. At least I don't have someone looking to hurt me."

Donnie stood up. The look on his face surprised the young redhead a great deal. It was a look of sadness rather than hate or of one trying to be controlling. "I don't think you fully get what's going on in our household just yet. There are things Tara has yet to tell you. There are things in this world that you don't know about. When you find out about them you might just want to steer clear of both my sister and my cousin. But I'll let her tell you in her own time. Just remember, I've warned you once again. You and my sister are looking to get hurt."

With that, the young man took off in a hurry. His words were confusing to say the least. And yet, she had known all along that Tara was still hiding things from her. But she knew in time that her girl would tell her everything she needed to know. In time, the two of them would be able to say they loved each other and let the world know. For now, they would have to keep such things to themselves.

Now, a bit more depressed then before, Willow decided to go home and drown her miseries in brownies and hot chocolate. It would have been better had she been able to share these moments with Tara. Of course, had the young blond been with her there would be no need for such comfort foods.

Out in the dark alley way on her way to the main road the young redhead heard a noise. Out of the shadows came this young man that looked like he had glowing eyes, a bulging forehead andwere those fangs? Willow yelped as he pushed her to the ground. She yelped even louder as she felt the pangs of what could be called needles in her neck. It didn't take long for darkness to start overtaking her. All she could think of was Tara and how she could not leave her in this world alone. But she found herself too weak to fight back. And the darkness enveloped her with a vengeance.


	10. Chapter 10

AN Sorry for any delays in updating. I appreciate any feedback I get or any ideas. Still mulling a few suggestions around. Concentrating on my two current W/T pairings. Hope you enjoy. And to anyone interested, I have two books out there for purchase. Contact me if interested. Thanks for your support. To my inspiration, I love you through anything.

Tara sat in her room, alone. Well, nearly alone. Her mother's shallow breathing were her only company, as always. To the young blond, the breathing sounded a bit better every day. Or could that be the new found hope that Willow had infused into her life? Even with realty slapping her so hard that it left red prints on her cheek she still was keeping that flame of hope alive though it flickered violently sometimes.

Her Christmas had been one of those times. And just yesterday her cousin had been so cruel to her. It was a cruelty that by now she should have been accustomed to. But from her cousin, the one that could someday share the same fate as herself it hurt even more. It was as if there were a thousand tiny needles prickling at her most sensitive parts of her body. Her entire body ached but not from physical abuse. It was the sharp words of mental abuse that was now causing so much pain.

Sighing heavily, Tara returned her thoughts to something she hoped would be so much more pleasant. It was the last spell that her grandmother had passed down to her before she had passed away. It was one that could let you sense how the one you loved was feeling at that moment. It was partly intrusive on her part and yet she just wanted some kind of contact with the young redhead.

Concentrating and holding the special gift she had received for Christmas, Tara envisioned her loved one. But something was not right. It was as if Willow was not in this plane anymore. It was as if she had never existed in the first place. Again the young witch tried to contact her love. But again there was this nothingness.

Tara quickly gathered her things up. She checked on her mother one last time. Fortunately, her mother was already prepared for the long night ahead. The last place that she knew Willow was going was The Bronze. Maybe something happened to her and she was just hurt. But her gut was telling her that her everything faced a worse face then death. In her mind, she knew it. Yet, her heart would not give up hope.

()()()()()()()()()

Willow awoke with a start. There was this strange smell she was not used to. Her head was fuzzy and it hurt more than the last time she had awaken from darkness. The last thing she remembered was seeing that guy that seemed to be on drugs. Her hand found her neck and it reminded her of the biting that had occurred.

Finally her eyes focused enough to see the blond sitting in the chair next to her. Again, it was Buffy Summers that had come to her rescue. The other teenager seemed half asleep. Yet, the moment that Willow had woke up, the blond was at full attention. Still, there was something very strange about this woman.

"You're awake." Buffy stood and made her way to the bedside. "As you can probably tell I found out where the hospital is. It's a good thing. For such a small town it seems to be almost as dangerous as L.A. was." There was a nervousness about the young woman that had Willow again thinking there was more to her then met the eye. "So, how are you feeling?"

Willow carefully sat up. After the last time, she knew better then to sit up too quickly. "I feel like I've been in a car crash or something." Her hand once again went to her neck. "What exactly happened? I don't have a clear memory of the events."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "I found you, along with Xander and Jesse. They had enough playing around with basketball and were looking for you. I decided to join in. glad I did. You've had some bad luck since I moved here. Sorry bout that."

To Willow, it was almost like Buffy was implying it was her fault. But that was just coincidence, wasn't it? "Don't be silly. Just because you're new here doesn't mean that you are the one that got me hurt. Twice. So, where are Jesse and Xander? How late is it?"

"It's after midnight." Buffy stretched. Even though she had special abilities, things were starting to take their toll on her. "I'm used to getting little sleep so I told them I'd stay until you woke up. Figured it would be better than having a stranger try and tell you what happened. Not that we are friends exactly."

"I think we're becoming good friends." Willow smiled a bit sheepishly. Her shyness was kicking in once again. Someone like Buffy, who had been a cheerleader and popular at her old school wanting to be friends with her was something else indeed. "If you want the friendship, I could use as many as I can get. For far too long it had just been Xander, Jesse and me. But now there's you and Tara."

"I've seen her around. She's new here this year too, isn't she?" Willow nodded in the affirmative. "Guess that makes two newbies you've taken under your wing. We should be so lucky to have someone with your smarts and your kindness as friends." Before the redhead could respond, Buffy quickly continued. "I hate to do this but it is getting late. My mom is probably worried about me. And school calls in the morning. You take it easy."

"You too." Both exchanged smiles before the blond left the room. Instantly, Willow's thoughts were on another blond. Not that Tara was ever too far from them. She was worried more than ever about her new friend. The young redhead had a gut feeling that things were not all right with her amazing girlfriend. It was not just the usual going ons, either. There was something else that was happening. Of what, she could not be sure. But it had her worried.

()()()()()()()

Using a locator spell, Tara had finally found Willow. She was on the way to the hospital when someone jumped out of the shadows at her. From the ground, she stared up at a familiar blond. Buffy, though small in stature, seemed to tower over her. "Can I help you?" The young witch was instantly terrified.

"Maybe I can help you." Buffy reached out her hand to help Tara up. "You are putting Willow in a great deal of danger. And I'm not talking about what your family might do to her. I'm talking about the power you exude. I know what you are. And it attracts the wrong kind of creatures. My advice, stay away from Willow before you get her killed." With that, Buffy shrank away into the shadows of the night.

Tara ran home and snuck back in her room. She muffled her tears in her pillow. How had Buffy known about her? And how did she know that there are more things in this world then most people know? There was one possibility that her grandmother had told her when she was just a little girl. But she had thought it was a fairy tale. But if Buffy Summers really was the slayer then she would know about the dangers of life. And she would be right in the fact that it was more than her family she had to worry about endangering her girlfriend's life.


	11. Chapter 11

AN Thanks for reading. Hope you keep enjoying. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

It had been a month now since Willow had been bitten. In all that time, Tara had not spoken to her once. There were several times when she had tried to confront her but she had simply run off. So all of her time had been spent with Buffy, Xander, and Jesse. It had been fun, but she missed her friendship with Tara. The woman was so special that to be without her she was nearly going insane.

One thing she had noticed over the past month was the fact that Donnie and Beth had been watching her. It was getting creepy at this point. It was as if the two were worried about what she would do next. Even she had no clue. Anonymously she had left a tip about the possible abuse going on in the McClay household. But nothing had ever come of it.

Now she sat alone, trying to figure out her next move in the back of the library. It was still one of the most peaceful places she could find. It helped her relax and to think. A familiar voice startled her from her thoughts. "Giles, are you in here?" Carefully, she peered around the stack to see Buffy at the counter. It was after school and strange that anyone was here. "Yo, G-man I need to talk to you ASAP."

The new librarian appeared out of his office in the back. "Yes, Miss Summers. I've been here all day long. As you should remember, you were supposed to meet me this morning. But I guess the rules of your profession don't apply to you."

Buffy sighed heavily. It was clear she was frustrated. "If you'd bothered to check I was absent from my morning classes. Something big is going down. Over the past week alone, I've had to slay twenty vamps. Now tell me that doesn't point to something big. Oh, and this girl is missing from the school. Coicky dink?"

"What?" Giles pulled out a copy of the local newspaper. "Usually I go through this dread thing first thing I wake up. However, the principal wanted to have a faculty meeting before school. Plus, I was trying to find you all day long." He quickly scanned the front page. Sure enough, one of the richest girls in school had disappeared. "This says there was a jeweled sword found in her bed." The librarian began pacing back and forth. "I've read of this. There is a clan of vampires that 'buys' their brides with heavily jeweled swords. It could very well be that they intend this young girl to be there latest bride."

"That's just sick." Buffy crinkled her nose. "Look, you're the watcher here. What am I supposed to do? I don't even know where to start. I've already been to the girl's house. I didn't find any clues. So what's next?"

"I suggest you move your patrols away from the cemetery and closer to town." Giles started back towards his office. "I'll stay here and if I find anything out that could be of use in finding their lair I'll find you and we'll face the fiends together." Just short of the door he turned back toward Buffy. "Please, do be careful."

"You too." Buffy bolted for the door. Willow came out of her hiding spot and quickly gathered her things. This was just too strange. She had to find out some answers. There was only one person she knew that would talk to her right now. Hopefully they would have the answers she sought.

()()()()()

Willow paced back and forth very nervously. She was standing outside the McClay house. This was the last place she wanted to be. This entire place seemed to do was cause trouble for the people in it and the people who were near it. But she had to get some answers somehow. Even if it felt very wrong to do it this way.

Finally, after five long minutes, the person she was waiting for stepped out onto the front porch. They motioned toward the end of the street. Quickly, both made their way so that they would be out of sight. "I'm taking a big chance on meeting you." Donnie was practically seething with anger. "I won't get hurt like Tara does. I stand up for myself."

"And when are you going to be man enough to stand up for her?" Donnie turned to go and Willow quickly grabbed his arm. "Sorry. My protective streak of your sister rearing it's head. Look, I just overheard some things and I thought after what you said to me you could help me out. I would have rather talk to Tara but she's having nothing to do with me."

"That explains a lot." Donnie sighed heavily. "Look, I really want for my baby sister to be happy. Right now that's just not possible. I have a plan. But it's going to take till I'm eighteen to be able to work. In the meantime we both have to protect her anyway that we can. Even if that means leaving her alone."

Willow was not only surprised by his words but shocked. "All this time I thought you were abusing her just like your father. In your own way you've been standing up for her the best way you could." She shook her head. "Sorry, a lot to take in. Speaking of which, I have to ask once again. What did you mean by there are things out there that I or most people don't know about?"

Donnie looked around. He took out his necklace that was hidden beneath his shirt. "This here is something that is needed in this town. It wouldn't hurt to carry holy water either." Once again the young man looked around. "The other things are harder to destroy. It's better to stay off the streets after dark."

"Are you trying to tell me that vampires and demons really do exist?" Donnie nodded sadly. "That's what I thought I heard earlier." Willow almost slumped to the ground. This, along with the lack of Tara time was quite shocking. "How long have you and Tara know about things like this?"

"All our lives." Donnie smiled sadly. "I'll let you in on one of my baby sister's secrets. She's a real witch. So was our mother before she got so sick. And our grandmother before her. We all know some charms and rituals that help protect us from evil. I just wish we knew one that could protect us from our father."

"He's the one that got rid of child services." Donnie nodded. "Is he some kind of witch too?" Again, Donnie nodded. "This explains a lot. Not just about this town but about your family. I wish I knew some kind of spell that could help you all out. Then maybe you could all be free from the things that haunt you."

Donnie gave her a cryptic look. "We aren't the only ones that are haunted. My suggestion to you is to watch out not only for Tara but for yourself. This town, this world is not safe. We just have to stick together, the best way that we can." With that, he turned and ran back into his nightmare of a house.

Willow stared after him. It was all like a nightmare she was in. But when she pinched herself, she only felt pain. This was all real. It dawned on her how quickly she must make it home. She also knew that she would need supplies to survive. Of course, she would have to tell Jesse and Xander what she found out. Hopefully before it was too late for them to protect themselves.


End file.
